Evidence
by FantasticMr.Socks
Summary: It's an affair, it's all it ever is and all it ever will be.


The motel room wasn't anything to write home about, then again, neither was most of the architectural establishments in the eastern half. Dingy, with yellowing wallpaper and the after scent of years of smoke abuse. The room embraced dulled maroon curtains, a single bed in the middle, and a leather rolling chair that seated a pale man who further abused the room with his own addition to the smoke scent.

He found himself waiting a bit longer than he anticipated for the brunette woman who finally showed up wearing a simple black dress. The fabric hugged her curves and made him almost jealous, but he was not nearly as jealous of the dress as he was of the man she had back home. Garnet eyes roamed her features, his hands itching to do what his eyes were, but he waited. Patience, that's what she was teaching him. By standing in the door way, viridian eyes taunting him as she sashayed her way over to the plain looking vanity. Taunting him again, she bent over the sink slightly and set her bag upon the counter top and pulling out some foundation and fixing her complexion.

Gilbert silently approached her, leaning over and giving her neck a small, tender kiss. He was not prepared for her abrupt standing and the spinning around, nor the impact of slender but firm hands against his taut chest, pushing him away with that disdainful look in her eyes. "Not like that Beilschmidt"

He understood completely, a mirthless chuckle emitting from his throat as his back made gentle contact with the wall behind him. "Like a common whore then?" a slender silver brow lofted as his face broke out into a sneer. "In a way that shows you who you really are?" The Prussian wasn't surprised when his head jerked to the side, a reddening print forming upon his cheek as the lithe Hungarian faced him, shoulders heaving as she panted with anger.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." The temperature dropped from the tone of her voice and her articulation sent shivers down the Prussian's spine. He wouldn't let them show of course, at least…not at the moment. The sneer never left his face.

"Then what shall I call you…This…? We keep coming back even though.." His smooth voice trailed off, he was using the tone that he knew the Hungarian loved to hear, yet hated to hear at the same time. It was the voice he liked to use it bed, so much different from his usual coarse sounding tone.

It was her turn to suppress shivers, and she calmed slightly at his words, even if they were meant to anger her. She looked up at him, eyes full of guilt and hurt; he wasn't supposed to point out her flaws, that wasn't why she kept coming to him. In a flash soft lips met rough and chapped before the gentler of the two bit down upon the other's bottom lip and he pulled away. He let out a gruff sounding snort, his eyes glittering as he once again gazed at her as if she were prey.

"You even taste like you're ashamed." The dulled pain in his cheek flared up as her hand connected with his face once more. Her eyes blazing, she grabbed the Prussian's arm and lead him over to the bed, forcing him down onto the edge of it and kneeling down as she worked to get his tight dark wash denim jeans off.

He gave her an amused look, propping himself up and raising his hips slightly to help quicken the removal of his lower articles. Elizaveta allowed for her nails to scrape against his outer thigh as she removed his boxers, a soft moan greeting her ears. She wasted no time and Gilbert felt his cock encased in a warm and wet grotto, her skilled tongue working it's way around him.

She worked faster as his moans increased in volume, her eyes full of lust as she looked up at him. The Hungarian gave a displeased nip to his shaft when she all she saw was his bared neck, his head tilted too far back. He brought it up instantly, a growl escaping him as he glared down at her. Elizaveta gave him no apologetic look nor action, rather just continued to suck him off none-too-silently as she felt his hands tangle themselves in her hair.

It was one of those nights where neither one of them would be quiet as they committed their acts. He came with a loud moan, laxing his grip on her hair as she swallowed and pulled off of him. Gilbert gave her a smirk and stood up, pulling her up with a bruising force and throwing her down against the bed. His fingers worked against her zipper; they fought it until her dress allowed him to remove it from her skin and her undergarments followed suit.

The Prussian lowered himself down, breath tickling her ear as he crooned in her ear. "Looks like your mouth paid off." His hands trailed down her body, caressing her curves and scraping his own nails against her skin, relishing in the sounds of her pained but pleased cries. He taunted her with his fingers, just as she had taunted him with her body. Touching her everywhere but where she wanted to be touched, arching to get more feel when his fingers barely brushed against her.

"Fuck me damn it! Quit wasting your time, we don't have all night." The Hungarian's voice pleaded with him, assaulting his ears and causing heat to pool in his lower regions. She had a point, they didn't have all night, but that's what made it more fun. It was unsafe for them to be doing what they were doing since the Austrian would be arriving in the eastern half in a matter of a few hours. Strictly business, of course.

Calloused hands gripped slender hips, keeping them still and denying impulses to the brunette below him as he forced is way into her, tossing gentle feelings aside. She had told him already she didn't want it that way, so why wouldn't he oblige her? It's what kept her coming back. Elizaveta had the Austrian for her safe and refined sex, and when she felt the need for rough and uncouth mannerisms, she went to him.

Their bodies glistened from sweat, shining slightly as the two were illuminated by the moonlight that shown through holes in the lackluster drapes. The bed moved with him, the force of his thrusts causing headboard to meet wall but not nearly enough noise to drown out their combined moans and screams. Little light elucidated the room but from the small specks of moonlight, dark marks could be seen upon the woman's body, and more were made as he lowered himself down to kiss her breasts, and assault her body further.

The Hungarian's walls tightened around him and her body convulsed as she came with an indecipherable cry, which brought the silverette to his own release and he whined slightly as he pulled out before he did so. It was a rule of theirs, one he didn't appreciate but obliged none the less. The evidence of their activities ripped the room of it's innocence, while the two panted next to each other.

Sleep would not greet the two with it's kiss, rather they laid there for a moment catching their breath before the Prussian stood up and turned on the light. The brunette would hiss and shield her eyes from the blinding light and the silverette would chuckle and raid her bag for concealer. Like he thought, it was in there and he sauntered back over to her, make up in hand. Gilbert straddled her hips and dabbed his finger with the liquid substance, smearing it over her neck and over any other visible marks. She looked up at him quizzically, usually she was the one to fix herself up.

"What are you doing?" The usually silky voice held a hoarse after tone, screaming in pleasure had taken it's toll on her vocal cords. She was met with that trademark smirk as Gilbert replied with "Painting over the evidence."


End file.
